


A Defiant Joining

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118
Summary: Audrid Dax meets her new initiate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters other than the ones I own. To anyone who has read The Lives of Dax, yes I know the character of Jayvin Vod was killed, but seeing as that story isn't considered canon, it doesn't affect this story in anyway.
> 
> This is my first time ever posting a fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy and please no negative comments.

Trill-Symbiosis Commission-earth year 2260

Audrid Dax rushed into her office in a panicked frenzy; she was a half hour late, putting her already hectic schedule into more of a bind. Audrid was a beautiful accomplished woman in her late thirties. She had long brown hair that today was tied back, remarkable blue eyes and molted unique spots her species was known for having.  
Today was not the day to be late. Any moment now, she would be introduced to her new initiate. Audrid had been with the Symbiosis Commission for five years, and in that time, had seen dozens of hopefuls, but so far, none were chosen for joining. This time, she hoped it would be different.  
She had just gotten her paperwork arranged when the door to her office chimed.  
“Enter,” she called.  
A dark skinned male entered her office holding an electronic PADD. He could see how frazzled she was.  
“Late start this morning?” he asked.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Audrid replied. “Is the new initiate ready?”  
With a nod, the man handed Audrid the PADD he was holding. Displayed on the screen was a picture of the new initiate. She had friendly face, with brown hair and eyes.  
“Viony Tiguel,” Audrid read out loud. “Seventeen years old. Wow, exceeded in both mental and physical examinations. In all my lifetimes, I haven’t seen readings this high. Even Dr. Hajan has praised her. Where is she now?”  
“Waiting for you in the evaluation room.”  
“Well let’s not keep her waiting.”

Viony paced back and forth. To say she was nervous was an understatement, she was agitated. She still couldn’t believe she had made it this far in the initiate program. Almost everyone else who entered at the same time she did had already been washed out and now she was about to meet her field docent.  
Looking down at her outfit, she grimaced. She loathed the solid gray robes all initiates had to wear. She wanted to make a good impression and in her opinion, she looked terrible. Finding a mirror, she checked over her appearance. Her long hair was pulled back. Reaching back, she let her eyes fall loose. It wasn’t much, but she felt it helped.  
She took a deep breath. She felt like running back to her quarters and hiding herself in her art. She jumped when she heard the door open. Turning around, she came face to face with her Supervisor.  
“Viony?”  
“Yes,” she said nervously.  
“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Audrid Dax,” Audrid said as she held out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you,” Viony replied as she took Audrid’s hand in hers.  
Audrid took a moment to study her new initiate. Viony was shorter than she was, curvier in compared to her straight up and down figure. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m be lying if I said wasn’t nervous. I never expected to make it this far.”  
“That’s understandable.” Audrid paused for a moment, she wanted to give Viony the chance to say something if she wanted it. When she did, Audrid continued. “Let’s sit for a moment.”  
Viony and Audrid sat down on the couch that was in the room. Viony avoided any form of eye contact with Audrid, afraid of what the other woman who think of her.  
Audrid could sense the unsureness in Viony. Reaching out, she took the younger woman’s hand in her own. “Viony, it’s going to be okay. You wouldn’t have gotten here if you weren’t good enough. You should be proud of yourself.”  
“I am, but still scared. There’s still a chance that I can be denied joining.”  
“I don’t think you’ll be denied. Your scores from all of your evaluations excelled.”  
“But you're my Supervisor, and have the final say.”  
“This true, yes, but let’s not think negatively. What don’t you tell me about yourself, Viony.”  
“Is that typically part of a Supervisor’s duty?”  
“It is for me.”  
“Well I’m from a small village about fifty miles west of Chi’tar.”  
“You’re a long way from home. I’m sure your family misses you.”  
“Doubtful,” Viony replied, coldness in her tone. “I come from a family of purists. When I told them that I was accepted into the initiate program they disowned me.”  
Audrid’s eyes widened with shock. She had heard about purists before. They were a small percentage of Trill who believed that joining was blasphemous, that the symbionts were out to control of all Trill. “I had no idea purists were still around. I couldn’t imagine going through the joining process without the support I had from my family.”  
“It’s been a year since I last seen or spoke to any of them, it gets less painful each day. But I don’t regret my decision. I’ve wanted to be joined for as long as I can remember, it’s their loss, not mine.”  
“If your family is all purists, how did wanting to be joined become a decision for you?”  
“When my sister and I were little, we had a teacher who was joined. She was the first joined Trill I had ever met and I was curious about what being joined meant. But sadly, our parent’s pulled us out of that school when my sister told them we had a joined teacher. I still remember the look on Miss Saj face when my mother told her she was corrupting those around her with her tainted ways, my mother home-schooled us after that.”  
“You have a sister?”  
Viony nodded. “An identical twin, her name’s Varlene. Do you have siblings?”  
“Quite a few,” Audrid replied. “I’m the youngest of five and the only one that is joined.”  
“How did they react when you told them you wanted to be joined?”  
“They were a little apprehensive, but not surprised, for I had spoken of nothing else since I was young. Were you and Varlene close?”  
“Not after she told our mother about Miss Saj. I made a promise to myself then that if I ever was joined, I was going to find her and apologize for my family’s behavior towards her. That is if she is even alive.”  
“What was her name?”  
“Narissa, Narissa Saj…Being one of five had to be fun growing up?”  
“Not all of the time,” Aurdid replied. She was surprised by Viony changing the subject. She was starting to feel that she was making headway with Viony. “As the youngest, and the only girl, I was always the target by my older siblings, but we are all closer now. Maybe there’s chance you could reconnect with your family.”  
“I’m not holding out too much hope for that happening.”  
“Never say never.”  
Viony just gave a small shrug. Audrid mentally cursed herself. She obviously overstepped a boundary with her initiate and she needed to get things back on track. “Let’s go for a walk, it’s a beautiful day outside.”  
Viony just nodded.

Audrid was right, it was a beautiful day. The weather was perfect. Stepping outside, Viony took a moment to take in the sunlight and the sounds of birds singing off in the distance. The sun felt good on her face.  
“I miss the sun,” she said with a smile. “It’s hard being locked up in the commission all the time.”  
“Sacrifices we all make, but it’s worth it.”  
They began walking through the gardens outside the Commission building. It was a beautiful garden, all the flowers were in bloom and the insects were buzzing around. Passing a bush, Viony couldn’t help but pick off a flower.  
“I know I shouldn’t have done that,” she said as smelled the blue-colored flower. “But I’m an artist and I haven’t had any inspiration in long a while.”  
“An artist, how long have you been drawing?”  
“My whole life.”  
“I would like to see them one day, if that’s alright.”  
Viony shrugged again.  
“Once you’re joined, what do you plan on doing?”  
“I want to one day leave Trill and study art from other worlds.”  
“My last host was like that. She was a gymnast and competed on many planets. She had worries that being joined would hinder her coordination.”  
“From a gymnast to an initiate supervisor, what else have you been?”  
“A legislator and an engineer, but it’s what being joined is all about, adapting and experiencing new situations and lifestyles.”  
“I can’t wait to be joined; I know that I can offer my symbiont a great experience. Have you been with the Symbioses Commission long?”  
“This will be my fifth year as a Supervisor.”  
“And your symbiont?”  
“I’ve been joined to Dax for almost twelve years and I’m its fourth host. My husband’s joined too.”  
“You’re married,” Viony said, more as a statement then a question.  
“Yes, he’s name is Jayvin Vod and we have two young children?”  
“Boys, girls or one of each?”  
“One of each, my eldest is Neema, she’s nine. And a I have a six year old boy named Gran.”  
“I hope to one day have a family too.”  
Audrid smiled as she took both Viony’s hands in hers “I’m sure you will.”  
“What makes you think so?”  
“The same thing that makes me believe that you will be joined. You’re a kind person with a good heart, and man will be blessed to have you.”  
Without thinking, Viony reached out and hugged Audrid, who returned the hug.  
“Thank you Audrid.”  
“You’re welcome, Viony.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, Viony's name is pronounced Vee-On-Ee. Enjoy.

Dax/Vod house-late afternoon

“You can’t be serious!” Jayvin Vod yelled at the view screen. He was at his home in his office, speaking with the Chancellor of the Kem'alta Institute. A late sixties female named Ismena Quibon.  
“I am sorry Jayvin,” replied Ismena, “but a trip to Earth is not feasible right now. You must understand this.”  
“What I understand, is that you’re more concerned with money than the future of xenobiology and better our relationship with humans.”  
“The answer is still no Jayvin. I am very sorry. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”  
The screen went black. Jayvin was furious. Seeing a PADD on his desk, he picked it up and through it across the room. It shattered into many tiny pieces as it made contact with the wall. Jayvin rarely lost his temper, but Ismena had gotten on his last nerve ever since she became Chancellor of the institute.  
“I take it the board said no,” a voice said from behind him.  
“Damn it Audi!” he whipped around, his heart pounding from being startled. “Don’t do that.”  
Audrid couldn’t help but laugh.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“Yes it is,” she replied waking into his office and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jayvin was a few inches taller than his wife. He had an average build for a man of his species with brown hair that he kept cropped short and his eyes were brown. Audrid kissed him gently on the lips. Eleven years together and she was still so in love. “I’m sorry they’re not going to fund your trip to Earth.”  
A smiled appeared on Jayvin’s face as encircled his arms around her waist. “Don’t worry, that old hag hasn’t heard the last of me yet.”  
“I’m sure she hasn’t,” Audrid said with a laugh. “Aside from being turned down, how was your day?”  
“Busy, I’m still behind on many of my projects and I know I shouldn’t put more work on my aids but I am going to have to.”  
Audrid nodded. “Where are the kids?”  
“Upstairs doing their school work.”  
Nodding once again, Audrid unwrapped Jayvin’s arms from around her waist. “We should probably get dinner started before the kids start eating each other.”

Jayvin and Audrid moved around their kitchen in fluid motions. Making dinner together was something did every night since they were first married. They hardly ever used replicators, for they both felt that it took away from the art of cooking.  
Gazing up from the pot she was stirring, Audrid took a moment to watch Jayvin as he chopped up some vegetables. She met Jayvin through a mutual friend, and they connected instantly. When he proposed, her friends and family warned her about the hardships of being married to another joined Trill. But she ignored them, for Emony was married to a joined Trill, and since Emony was able to make it work, so could she.  
“How were things at the Commission?” Jayvin asked.  
Audrid was so deep in thought, she missed what he said. “What?”  
“I said how were things at the Commission?” Jayvin asked again. He carried over a tray that had the vegetables he just finished cutting and poured them into the pot  
“Great,” Audrid replied as she stirred them in. “I met my new initiate. I think she’ll make it.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Viony Tiguel. She’s a very sweet girl, but…”  
“But what, you just said you think she’ll make it.”  
“She’s all alone, Jay. Her family has disowned her because they’re purists.”  
“I know how that feels.” Jayvin’s voice was small and said.  
Audrid raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You do?”  
“My third host, Calila, all of her family were purists.”  
“I never knew that.”  
“She never spoke to any of them again when she left to be joined. Maybe I should speak with her, I could maybe comfort her.”  
“I think that’s a great idea. She needs to know that there are people who care about her.”  
Jayvin smiled as she leaned in to still a kiss from Audrid.  
“Call the kids, dinner’s almost ready.”  
Complying with his wife’s request, Jayvin called for Neema and Gran. A few seconds later, their children came running down the stairs. Joy washed over Audrid at the sight of her children. They were perfect blends of both Jayvin and herself. Neema looked like Jayvin but had her eyes were Gran was a clone of Audrid.  
“Momma,” Neema said as she hugged her mother.  
“Hi sweetie, did you have a good at school?”  
“Ah huh” Neema replied with a nod.  
“Wonderful, why don’t you help me set the table and tell me all it, you too Gran.”  
“Do I have to?” Gran whined.  
“Gran, do as you mother tells you,” said Jayvin.  
“Yes Papa.”  
Grabbing plates from off of the counter, Neema and Gran placed them on the table. Audrid couldn’t help but smile once more at the scene before her. Her family was her world and nothing could destroy it.

Later that evening, Audrid and Jayvin were preparing for bed. Audrid had already changed into her sleep clothes and Jayvin was showering. As Audrid reviewed some of her paperwork on a PADD, she found her thoughts drifting to that day’s events.  
Hearing the shower stop, Audrid said, “Jay, why did Calila want to be joined?”  
“Why do you want to know?” he replied as he entered their room from the bathroom.  
“I’m just curious. From what I know about purists, their views can be, very extreme.”  
“Calila hated her family’s point of view towards joined Trills. She didn’t understand where they were coming from because none of her family had ever met a joined Trill. Then one day she met one and found that he wasn’t corrupted by his symbiont.”  
Hearing that Vod’s past host had met a joined Trill reminded Audrid of what Viony told her. She then entered some information into the PADD she was holding.  
“What are you doing?” Jayvin said as he lay next to her, now dressed in his own sleep clothes.  
“I’m accessing the joining records at the Symbiosis Commission.”  
“You’re looking for a symbiont for Viony already?”  
“A joined Trill actually. Ah hah, found her.”  
Jayvin looked down at the PADD. On the screen was an elderly Trill female with dark skin and graying hair. Going by her picture, Jayvin judged her to be in her mid-seventies.  
“Narissa Saj?”  
“Viony told me this woman was her teacher when she was a little girl. But because she was joined, her parent’s pulled her out of that school. Viony said that Narissa is the reason she wants to be joined. So I figured them meeting again will be good for Viony.”  
“Did you know that your kind heart is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you?”  
Audrid replied with a kiss. “Regardless of how you fell in love with me, I am glad you did?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing aside from my characters. Enjoy.

Viony tossed and turned in her small twin bed. She couldn’t sleep; her mind was too wired to calm down. She wasn’t sure if it was from talking about her family, meeting her supervisor or a mixture of both. Giving up and getting any sleep, she got out of her bed. It was times like this that she was glad she no longer had a roommate, having already been washed out. The room to herself gave Viony more chances to be alone with her thoughts and not have to be obligated to share.   
Giving up on getting any sleep, Viony through her blanket off and got out of bed. She knelt down on the cold hard floor and pulled out a dark gray case out from under her bed. She opened it; the contents were cloths, her sketchpad and some personal items from home she took when she left.   
She grabbed her sketch pad and opened it. The first drawing was of her and her family. It was a copy of a photo from a trip they took together. They were at the beach; on a gorgeous day, the water being the same shade of blue as the sky. She and Varlene were either seven or eight. Viony’s family didn’t go out much, “we can’t risk running into the “tainted” her mother would say. Tainted being their nickname for joined Trills.  
Viony focused her gaze on her and her sister. She and Varlene may have been identical, but they were nothing alike. Varlene was a bookworm, excelled in math and science where Viony was artistic. Viony had been drawing before she could even write. They never understood each other. Closing her eyes, Viony remembered the night she left home.

“You what?!” Viony’s father, Sejal, shouted.  
“You heard me!” she shouted back. “I’ve been accepted into the initiate program. I’m going to be joined!”  
As the words left her mouth, Viony’s mother, Aleena, slapped her hard across the face. “You’re no daughter of mine,” she stated in a cold emotionless voice.  
“Nor mine,” added Sejal. “I want you out of this house. Viony Tiguel is no longer our daughter.”  
Storming out of the living room, Viony ran up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with her twin. Grabbing her bag, she began shoving all the cloths she had into it. She even grabbed ones that hadn’t been laundered yet and shoved them in.  
As she gathered her art supplies, she heard an identical voice to her own from behind her.  
“It is true?”  
Not stopping her packing, Viony replied, “yes Varlene. I’m going to be joined.”  
“Why would you allow yourself to be tainted?”  
“Because unlike you I am not a closed-minded bigot!” Viony shouted as she faced her sister. “Trills have been joining with symbionts for thousands of years. It’s what our species does. If anyone is tainted, it’s the uneducated.”   
“I don’t know who you are anymore,” Varlene stated.   
“Anymore, Varlene you never knew me! None of you have. And now none of you ever will.”   
Viony tore the drawing out of the book and crumpled it. Why did Audrid have to ask so many questions about her family? She had just come to terms with being disowned; accepting never seeing her family again and Audrid had to bring up the possibility of reuniting with them. Her Supervisor’s faith was obviously misplaced.  
Viony’s vision started to blur, she was exhausted. She started to put her sketch pad back when she caught sight of the rose she picked earlier. It was nestled in a tiny vase on the small desk in the far corner. Digging back into her bag, Viony pulled out her colored pencils. She wasn’t going to get any sleep so she chose to do something else. Turning to a blank sheet, Viony started to sketch.

“Kids, let’s go! You don’t want to be late for school,” Audrid called from the kitchen. She was putting lunch together for the both of them.  
Gran and Neema rushed into the kitchen, nearly knocking their father over and he entered at the same time.  
“Easy you two,” he said.  
“Sorry dad,” they said together.  
Audrid handed them their school bags and lunches fallowed by giving them a kiss. “Be good today.”   
“We always are,” said Neema.  
“Then keep it up.”  
After Neema and Gran left, Jayvin let out a breath. “You would think after having the amount of children I’ve had, it would have gotten easy by now.”  
“I’ve had many kids too,” Audrid replied as she put away food contents. “And it doesn’t.”   
Making his way around the kitchen, Jayvin grabbed a canister out of one of the cabinets. Within a few minutes, a disturbing smell filled Audrid’s nose.  
“How can you drink that stuff?” she said as she covered her nose.  
“This stuff is called coffee, and it’s not so bad once you get used to it.”  
“Of all the things you could have brought back from your last visit to Earth.” Audrid caught sight of the chronometer on the wall. “Shouldn’t you be at the institute by now?”  
“I called in today.”   
“You never call in, why today?”  
“So I can go with you to the Symbioses Commission.”  
“You really don’t have to do this Jay. You haven’t before.”  
“None of your other initiates came from purists families. Plus the break will give me extra time to come up with a rebuttal for Ismena.”  
Audrid rolled her eyes. “Fine, you may come. Now let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing. Jayvin Vod and its hosts belong to S.D. Perry. I am just borrowing them for the story.

Viony felt terrible. Her mind was foggy, her body ached and she was dozing in and out of consciousness. She was regretting staying up so late drawing. Audrid was going to be angry with her, but the all-nighter was worth it. Nestled in her lap was a collection of drawings she had put together for Audrid. She had them neatly in a folder.   
Viony quickly glanced at the chronometer, Audrid was running late. Taking advantage of her Supervisor’s tardiness, Viony laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was sure how long she was asleep for, but the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her shoulder and saying her name. Opening her eyes, through blurred vision Viony saw Audrid standing over her.   
“Viony, are you alright?” Audrid asked. “You look awful.”   
And she was right. Viony had large bags under her eyes and her hair was a frizzled mess. “I didn’t sleep too well last night,” Viony replied as she stood up.  
“Well that needs to change; from now on I want you in bed no later than ten.”  
Viony eyes widen. “Excuse me?”  
“Easy there Audi,” said Jayvin.  
Viony was so tired that she didn’t even notice that someone was with Audrid ‘til she heard them speak.  
“I’m sorry Viony, I’m a mom. It’s what I do. You’ll need rest as we go through your finale training.”  
“Yes Audrid,” Viony replied. “Who’s this?”  
“This is my husband, Jayvin.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Jayvin said.  
“Likewise, and I’m sorry for not being responsible with my sleep habits, but this is my excuse for it.”   
She handed Audrid the folder. Audrid took it. She gasped as she opened and flipped through the pages. Viony had drawn nearly a dozen pictures of the rose, all in different variations. One was in color, another in black and white. She even drew a close up of the rose without the stem and a single petal.  
“Viony, these are amazing,” said Audrid.  
“Turn to the last page.”  
Doing so, Audrid almost dropped the drawings.   
“Oh my,” said Jayvin.  
Tears formed in Audrid’s eyes. Viony had drawn a portrait of her. It was just of her face, but Viony had given it so much detail that looked like a photograph.  
“Viony, how did you draw this without a model?” Audrid asked.  
“From memory, do you like it?”  
“I more than like it, I love it, I love all of them.”  
“Keep them. I drew them for you, as a thank you.”  
“I can’t do that,” Audrid tried to give back the folder, but Viony pushed it back shaking her head.  
“Yes you can, Audrid. Last night while I drew the rose I realized that you were just trying to get to know me and I was being rude. But you have to understand that my family is a sore subject for me.”  
“And I do, which is why Jayvin is here.”  
“I was wonder why he was.”  
“Audrid told me about your family. One of my previous hosts was also disowned by her family because they were purists. I figured that if anyone would understand, it would be me. But you don’t have to talk to me or anyone about it if you don’t want to.”  
“No one will force you,” Audrid added.  
If Viony’s head was spinning before, it was now. She was tempted by Jayvin’s offer, but was apprehensive. She spoke to no one about her family since arriving at the Symbioses Commission and now in a two day period, they were the topic of choice.   
“Can I think about it?” she asked.  
“Of course,” Audrid replied. “We’ll be here when you need us.”  
“Thank you, both of you.” Viony then yawned. “Sorry about that.”  
“It’s alright. Head back to your dorm and get some rest.”  
“I’m fine Audrid, really.”  
“You can barely stand Viony, you’ve been unsteady since you stood up. Besides, I need to speak with the Head of the Commission.”  
Viony nodded and left.  
“What do you need to talk to him about?” asked Jayvin.  
“To get permission to include Narissa Saj in Viony’s training. It won’t be easy, but I have to try. And you can get to the institute.”  
“I took the day off remember.”  
“Then wait for me in my office.”   
Giving Jayvin a quick kiss, Audrid left.

Jayvin took his time getting to his wife’s office. A decade had passed since he had last been to the Symbioses Commission and he wanted to revisit it for a bit. As he strolled through the building, dozens upon dozens of memories, both his own and his previous hosts’, floated to the service of his mind.  
Jayvin was nineteen when he was accepted into the Initiate Program. His pre-joining name was Patni and in those days, he was very different person. While he was smart and had the knack for science, he was cocky, arrogant as well as a player. During his second year he had three girlfriends at one time. It was when he was assigned to his Supervisor that he started to change his ways.   
When he first met Timus Vod, Jayvin thought that he was just a dull old man, a relic from a previous generation who knew nothing of the changing times. Timus quickly put him in his place but teaching him how being joined is privilege that many sought but only few received. He and Timus became close friends and when he was dying, he requested Jayvin to Vod’s successor. If it hadn’t been for Timus, Jayvin wouldn’t be the man he was today, and he still thanked him for that.  
Jayvin then thought of Viony, she wasn’t what he was expected. He wasn’t sure what he had in mind about her, but it wasn’t what he saw. He couldn’t wait for her to get her symbiont and begin her journey. He pitied her family; though he didn’t know them personally, he figured they were no different than Calila’s. Viony deserved a better, and Jayvin was going to help her achieve that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the other chapters.

Chapter 5

Anxiety swelled within Audrid as she walked the familiar corridor to the office of the Head of the Symbioses Commission. She had what she was going to say prepared but Tabian Peers was an old and stubborn man who was not the easiest to Trill to have a conversation with. He had been the Head of the Symbioses Commission for nearly sixty years with no interest in retiring any time soon. She respected him, yes, but feared him at the same time.  
Coming to the door, Audrid knocked.  
“Come!” a gruff voice yelled from the other side.  
Taking a deep breath, Audrid entered.  
Tabian was standing with his back to Audrid. He was a tall Trill with a receding hairline. The amount hair he did have was gray. He was behind his desk staring out the window with his arms crossed. By his stance, Audrid could tell he obviously was not in a happy mood.  
“Commissioner Peers, if you have a moment, I would like to talk to you in regards to my initiate.”  
Tabian looked over his shoulder. “And you are?”  
“Audrid Dax, sir,” she replied. This wasn’t the first time she had to remind him of her name, and no doubt it will be the last. “I would like permission to contact other joined Trill to assist with the finale training of my initiate.”  
“Another Trill, do you feel you are inadequate to complete the training on your own?”  
“On the contrary, the Trill I have in mind has been previously acquainted with my initiate, but it won’t be reassociation.”  
Fully turning around, Tabian picked up a PADD from his desk. “What is their name?”  
“Narissa Saj. I already located her but I wanted to get your permission first before contacted her.”  
“Very well, if you feel this will help, you may precede Drex.”  
“Dax, I’m Dax, Sir.”  
“Yes, whatever. You’re excused.”  
Expressing her gratitude with a nod, Audrid showed herself out. Once in the corridor, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. That was easier than she thought. 

Jayvin had only been in Audrid’s office for a few moments when he heard the door open. Thinking it was Audrid, he turned around. “That was fas…” his sentence died off when he saw that it was Viony who had entered. “Viony, are you okay?”  
“I was looking for Audrid.”  
“She isn’t here, she’s must still be speaking with the Commissioner.”  
“Then I’ll wait for her.” Seeing a small couch to her right, Viony sat down on it.  
“You should rest.”  
“If I take a nap right now, I probably won’t sleep tonight. That’s why I came here.”  
Jayvin just nodded. Taking a moment, he studied Viony’s body language. She was anxious, her hands were under her legs and she was rocking back in forth. She was also avoiding eye contact with him, preferring to look around the room instead of at him. He needed to break the silence.  
“I didn’t get the chance to tell you how beautiful your drawings were,” he said in an attempted to relax her. “You’re very talented.”  
“Thank you. Last night was the time I drew in months. I used to draw everyday but since I arrived here, it wasn’t a priority. But I’m going to try and make it one.”  
“You should, your gift is too good to waste.”  
Viony lowered her eye. Jayvin noticed her cheeks were turning pink.  
“Can I ask you something?” Viony said as she looked back up. “About the host you mentioned?”  
“Of course.”  
“Did they ever speak with their family again?”  
“No, she didn’t.”  
“She?”  
Jayvin sat down beside Viony. “Her name was Calila Osura, she was my third host.”  
“Did she regret not speaking with them?”  
“Many times, and she was tempted to reach out to them, but she never did. Regardless of how much it hurt.”  
“What was she like?”  
“She was very antisocial. Just being in a room with more than a handful of people gave her very bad anxiety. That changed when she became joined to Vod.”  
“How so?” Viony became to loosen up. She shifted her body to where she was sitting on the couch facing Jayvin with her legs crossed.  
“For one, she was my first female host. And after being male for over a hundred and fifty years, the transition wasn’t easy to adjust to.” Jayvin paused, letting out a small laugh as memory came forth. “I still remember her first reaction after being joined.”  
“What happened?”  
“She grabbed her breasts and said this is going to take some getting used to.”  
Viony’s eye grew wide. “She seriously did that?”  
“And she was mortified as soon as she realized what she said.”  
“Will that happen to me?”  
“Maybe, being joined chances you. For Calila, it gave her confidence that she never had before.”  
“But she never reconciled with her family.”  
“I didn’t say she was perfect.” A frown fell over Jayvin’s face.  
“Are you okay?” Viony asked concern filled in her voice.  
“I’m not used to talking about my previous hosts. Some memories overwhelm me more than others.”  
“We can talk about else if it’s too much.”  
“No, it’s alright,” Jayvin took a calming breath. “Right after being joined, Calila’s grandmother died. She knew she couldn’t go to the funeral as herself so she wore a disguise. During the eulogy, it was said that her grandmother was survived by her three children and nine grandchildren, she had ten. When she heard that Calila knew there was no hope for reconciliation.”  
“What did she do after that?”  
“She became a teacher, specializing in joining history. She was determined to educate those who feared joining. Basically she wanted to prevent future purists.”  
“Sadly, she didn’t succeed. What’s it like being joined?”  
“In general or the actual procedure?”  
“Both, I guess.”  
“When I was joined it was like a piece of my mind was opened I didn’t know was closed. It was disorienting at first, but that cleared within the first few days.”  
“Is it true that the symbiont speaks to you?”  
“Not how you’re thinking, it’s the memories that speak to you.”  
Viony nodded. She then reached out and gently placed her hand on Jayvin’s stomach. He tensed for a second, but soon relaxed. Her gestured was out of curiosity. Jayvin remembered both Gran and Neema doing the same thing after he and Audrid explained to them that they were joined.  
“I can’t feel it,” Viony said surprised.  
Jayvin smiled as he removed her hand, but didn’t let go of it. “You won’t from the outside, but from inside you will.”  
Viony looked down at their joined hands. Following her gaze, Jayvin let go.  
“You’ll be conscious for the joining process,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Then you’ll be sedated once the symbiont is in place.”

“Don’t tell Audrid, but I’m more scared of the joining than being joined. I’ve never had any kind of surgery.”  
“You’ll be fine.”  
“Can you do me a favor?”  
“If I can.”  
“Will you and Audrid be there for when I’m joined?”  
“Of course,” Jayvin said with a smile.  
“I wish my parents were more like you and Audrid.”  
“Take it from me, Viony, try to patch things up.”  
“And if they don’t want to?”  
“Then at least you tried. Calila didn’t out of fear, learn from her mistakes.”

As Jayvin continued to talk about Calila, Viony no longer felt that she was alone. She was thankful to have met Jayvin, through him she had someone she could relate to. Just listing to his voice, she could see why Audrid fell in love with him. He was a good man; he was kind, generous, wasn’t judgmental and very handsome. She hoped she would one day find a man like Jayvin Vod.  
Drowsiness once again overtook her. “Do you mind if we take a break?”  
“Yeah, of course. Here lay down,” Jayvin stood from the couch.  
Doing as he said, Viony was asleep in less than a minute.  
Jayvin stepped back and admired her. She was a very sweet girl. Reaching out, he gently ran the back of his fingers down Viony’s cheek, a gesture he did hundreds of time to both Audrid and Neema.  
The door then opened. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Audrid enter.  
“Hey sorry that took so long…” she was silenced by Jayvin putting his index finger to his lips followed by putting to Viony.  
“What is she doing her?” Audrid asked in a whisper.  
“She was looking for you. We were talking and she fell asleep right before you got here. Did she you get permission from Peers?”  
“Yes, and I contacted Narissa. She’s agreed to help with Viony’s finale training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Peers is the same Peers that we see in DS9 episode titled Dax. But the host from this chapter is my creation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Not one of my best chapters.

Chapter 6

Audrid sat at her desk. She was going over Viony’s test results from the last two weeks. They were off the charts. Ever since she told Viony that Narissa was coming to help, Viony had been more focused on her training than before. She had never seen so much dedication in an initiate before. Viony was continuing to surprise her.  
Audrid glanced at the time, almost noon. When she got in touch with Narissa, she said she wouldn’t be able to meet them for a couple of weeks, and today was the day. Audrid had also requested to Narissa that they would speak alone first, and she agreed.  
Just then, the door chimed. She looked at the time again. Noon, right on the dot.  
“Enter,” she called.  
The door opened and an older Trill woman entered.   
A smile appeared on Audrid’s face. “Hello Narissa,” she said as she stood.  
“Dax,” Narissa replied.  
“Please, call me Audrid,” replying as she held out her hand. “Thank you for agreeing to come here.”  
Shaking Audrid’s hand, Narissa said, “not a problem.”  
“Please sit.”  
As Narissa sat, Audrid moved to the replicator. “Can I get you anything?”  
“I’m good, thank you.”  
Audrid got some water than sat back down at her desk. “Thank you for coming, I can’t tell you how much it means to Viony.”  
“I have to be honest, Audrid, I was surprised that you asked me to help. Like I said when you contacted me, I’ve never trained an initiate before.”  
“I would still be doing the bulk of her training. Saj has had more hosts than Dax, combined both of our lifetimes will guarantee that Viony will be chosen for joining.”  
“Do you think she’s going to make it?”  
“I do.”  
Narissa nodded. “How did you even know about me? Saj and Dax have never crossed paths before.”  
“Viony shared with me that you were her reason for wanting to be joined.”  
“I’m surprised she even remembered me. I was only her teacher for a short time.”  
Audrid nodded. “’Til her mother pulled her and her sister out of that school.”  
Narissa shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
“She told me that too, and what her mother said to you.”  
“Where’s Viony?”  
“In her dorm, I’m giving her a break.”  
“Well break time is over.”  
“I’ll call her.” 

Back in the initiate wing, Viony was knee deep in the joining records. She requested them after Audrid told her about Miss Saj. Viony had no idea that the Saj symbiont was has old as it was. Narissa was its seventh host. Saj had been so many things; a painter, a politician even an architect.   
When the letters began to blur together, Viony choose to take a break from reading. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her sketch pad. She had been doing a lot of sketching during that last two weeks. She hadn’t been this inspired in a long time and she wanted to continue her stride.  
She turned to her latest set of drawings. These ones were of Jayvin. He had been a huge help, both in training at regaining her passion for art. She wouldn’t admit it, but she had developed on crush on Jayvin.   
Whenever she saw or thought about him, her heart would beat faster and she would feel a flutter in her stomach. She never had feelings for a man before, probably due to how sheltered she was as a child and it was scary. More so because Jayvin was a married man and she was just a kid. He was still so hot.  
There was then a beeping sound. It was her communicator.  
“Yes?”  
“Viony, please come to my office,” said Audrid’s voice. “There is someone here who would like to see you.”  
A huge smile appeared on Viony’s face. She didn’t have to be told who it was, she knew. “I’m on my way.” 

It took Viony only a few moments to get to Audrid’s office, seeing as she ran the whole way there. She didn’t even knock on the door, just bolted right in. Seeing Narissa Saj after all these years brought deeply buried emotions to the surface. Viony opened her mouth, but no words came, just tears.   
Narissa opened her arms with a smile, inviting Viony for a hug. Accepting the invite, Viony completely broke down.  
“I’m so sorry,” she said between sobs.  
“Shhh,” Narissa soothed as she rubbed gentle circles on her back. Gently pushing Viony away, the older Trill looked her in the eye. “I was never mad at you or your family. Just the idea they believed in.” She then wiped away Voiny’s tears. “Now no more crying, we have a lot of work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

And work they did, long and hard for the next three months. Narissa Saj had officially been made Viony’s Field Doctrine. Each day Viony’s lessons would begin with Narissa. They would spend the first half of the day learning about each of Saj’s hosts individually. Viony loved learning about them, and hearing Narissa talk about them made them feel like they were still alive.  
“In a sense they are,” was Narissa’s response when Viony told her that very thought.  
After having lunch, Audrid would take over. Audrid would indulge more into what being a joined Trill would entail where Narissa gave a more personal approach. Viony was never happier; she had two amazing mentors helping her with her journey, but a small part of her wished that Jayvin was helping also.  
Viony hadn’t seen much of Jayvin since the day he told her about Calila. He would stop by once in a while, but not long enough to talk to her. Viony began to think that maybe Jayvin not coming to the Commission was good thing, for her. She didn’t want the affection she was developing towards him to cause her to do something inappropriate.

Viony was outside in the garden. Her lessons were canceled due to Narissa unexpectedly becoming ill. She was seated on a bench, drawing a black and white picture of the mountain range outside of the Commission. She was so deep in her art, she wasn’t aware someone had come up behind her.  
“Hello Viony.”  
Viony jumped at the sudden voice. Her sketch pad fell to the ground as she turned around.  
“Jayvin! You scared me. What are you doing here?” she said with a smile on her face. She was ecstatic to see him.  
“Audrid and I had a lunch date and I thought I’d say Hi,” Jayvin replied with a smile of his own.  
Viony’s felt her face heat up and heart began to beat faster. His smile was gorgeous, as was the rest of him. “I was starting to think that I wasn’t going to see you again.”  
“I’m sorry for disappearing like that,” Jayvin replied as he sat down beside her. “But I was behind on my work.”  
Jayvin was close enough that Viony could smell him. She has no idea what his scent was, but she found it appealing.  
“I see you’re drawing again,” Jayvin pointed to the fallen sketch pad. He then leant forward to try and pick it up. “Can I see?”  
Viony snatch the pad quickly and held it again her. “No,” she nearly yelled.  
Jayvin was taken aback by her reaction.  
“I mean, I’m not done with them yet. When I finish you can.” She prayed that he bought her lie. She had her drawings of him in that pad and she didn’t want him to see.  
“I’ll hold you to that…During lunch, Audrid shared with me that you have been doing an excellent job.”  
“I’ve been doing my best to. I was sad that Narissa couldn’t make today, we were going to begin to discuss Saj’s fifth host, Veela, and I was really looking forward to it. Veela Saj was a painter.”  
“I can see why you were disappointed,” Jayvin said as he pointed to Viony sketch pad.  
“Between Saj and Dax’s hosts, I am surprised I can remember who belongs to whom. Audrid told me you don’t talk much about your previous hosts, why? We both only know about Calila, and I don’t even know which number host you are.”  
Jayvin smiled as he answered. “I’m Vod’s sixth host. And I get my not wanting to talk about my past from my fourth host, Kelin. He never wanted to indulge anyone of himself in Vod’s past. He even refused the zhian'tara.”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“The Commission wasn’t happy with his decision, but the zhian’tara has to be done willing. I even asked Kelin why during mine, but he didn’t answer.”  
“If he didn’t want to talk about being joined why did he even become joined?”  
“That was another question he didn’t answer.”  
“Narissa’s zhian’tara was the first thing we talked about. She said that during the ritual, she learned new things about her hosts. I thought that a joined Trill knows everything about their pasts hosts.”  
“That’s impossible; like our own brains, a symbiont can only hold so many memories. But when one host’s memories become joined with a participant, more can be accessed. Having memories of multiple hosts is why we undergo so much when we’re initiates. To make sure we can control them and not them controlling us.”  
“I get a headache for days after one of those tests. I’d like to hear more about your past hosts.”  
“Another time,” Jayvin said as he stood. “I have to get back to the institute.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
Jayvin smiled at the use of his own words against him.  
“You’re a little minx, you know that?” he said as he walked off.  
Once he was gone, Viony collected her stuff and went back to her dorm. She felt like she was floating as she walked through the corridor. Was this what love felt like? She knew she had to talk to someone about it, but who? She couldn’t tell Audrid that she had a crush on her husband.  
Throwing herself onto her bed, Viony opened her sketch pad, turning the pages ‘til she found one of her drawings of Jayvin. She ran her fingers down his face, gently to not smudge it in anyway. This wasn’t fair, none of it was. First being disowned by her family then falling love with a married man. What more was going to be thrown at her?

“I talked to Viony today,” Jayvin said as he and Audrid got dinner ready. “She was drawing in the garden and we spoke for a bit.”  
“Oh,” Audrid replied, her mind on something else.  
“She was sad that Narissa couldn’t make it today.”  
“I see.”  
Stopping what he was doing Jayvin moved closer to Audrid. “Audi, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” she replied not meeting his gaze.  
Jayvin lifted Audrid’s chin up, making her look at him. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he can see it in her eyes. “Talk to me Audrid.”  
“Narissa is very sick.”  
“How sick?”  
“She’s dying.”  
“Does Viony know?”  
“No, and we can’t tell her. Narissa wants to be the one to.”  
“What does she have?”  
“A rare muscle condition that makes her lose all motor skills within her body. She said that she has had for years and that relapses every so often. Its relapsed bad right now, her doctor contacted me this morning. He currently has Narissa in a medical induced coma.”  
“Is the symbiont alright?”  
Audrid nodded her head. “At least for now, but her doctor said that in time her illness could do damage and make Saj no longer capable for joining.”  
“How long does Narissa have?”  
“A year maybe, two at the most. I hope we’re able to get Viony approved for joining by then.”  
“Why?”  
“Narissa wants Viony to be Saj’s next host.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jayvin’s mind was reeling. Did Audrid say what he thinks she just said? He hoped for Viony’s sake that he was wrong.  
“Okay, start again,” he said. “From the beginning.”  
“Last week after Narissa finished Viony’s lesson, she and I met for lunch. While we were talking about Viony’s progress, Narissa’s left hand opened on its own and she dropped her drink,” Audrid explained. “When I picked it up for her, she had a sad look on her face and said two words, “not again.”  
“And that’s when she told you what she had?”  
Audrid nodded. “And she made me promise not to say anything to Viony.”  
Jayvin ran his hand down his face. In the short time he had known her he had come to think of Viony as another daughter. She was going to be beyond heartbroken when she found out. “You said that Narissa was in a coma, how long ‘til she wakes up?”  
“Her doctor couldn’t answer that. The last time was six weeks.”  
“Six weeks?” Jayvin replied, disbelief is his voice. “And the symbiont isn’t in any danger?”  
“Doctor Risant, that’s Narissa’s physician, assured me that it isn’t and that’s why he puts her in those comas. They slow down her illness’s progress.”  
“But in time the symbiont will be affected?”  
“And Narissa will die.”  
“We can’t keep this from Viony.”  
“Jayvin I promised.”  
“Break it!” he bellowed. “You said it yourself Audi, the last time was six weeks. What if this time is longer, what then?”  
Audrid sighed Jayvin was right. This was too serious subject to keep from Viony. “If she doesn’t wake up in a week, I’ll tell Viony.”  
“Good.”  
Tears began to fall from Audrid’s eyes. Jayvin gathered his wife in his arms, holding her close and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried.  
“This isn’t fair, Jay.”  
“Life isn’t fair. We have a combined total of ten life times to know that.

True to her word, one week later, Audrid told Viony about Narissa.  
“I don’t believe you!” Viony said, hysterically. “How could you say something like that?”  
“Viony, I know this hard for you to accept but…”  
“NO!” Viony screams silenced whatever Audrid was going to say next.  
Viony then bolted out of Audrid’s office. She could hear Audrid calling her name, but she didn’t care. She continued running, out of the Symbioses Commission and kept going. She didn’t have a destination in mind; she just wanted to get away.  
Audrid followed Viony out of her office. She chased her calling her name. Unfortunately, Audrid lost Viony once she reached the outside of the Commission. The first place she went to was the garden, but she wasn’t there. She searched the Commission grounds for over an hour. She even asked other initiates and Supervisors if they had seen her, but no one had seen her.   
Audrid returned to her office and went straight to her desk. She accessed the com link and sent a transmission. Jayvin appeared on the screen.  
“Audi, what’s wrong?”  
“I can’t find Viony. She ran out of here as soon as I told her about Narissa. And I’ve looked everywhere.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Are you sure you looked everywhere?” Jayvin asked.  
“Positive. I checked the gardens, her dorm twice, I don’t know where else to look.”  
“Did you only look here at the Commission?”  
Audrid nodded.   
“Then we need to look somewhere else.”  
“Like where?”  
“I don’t know, but she has to be somewhere close by.”  
“They only places are the Najana Library and the Caves of Mak’ala.”  
“I’ll take the caves you head to the library.”

Sweat poured from Jayvin. He hated the caves of Mak’lava, ever since his time as an initiate. He hoped that Viony wasn’t here, but Audrid had yet to find her at the library. He wiped his brow as he moved through the caverns.  
“Viony!” he called out, his voice echoing off of the granite walls.  
“Be silent,” a voice said from behind. “You are disrupting the symbionts.”  
“Turning around, Javyin came face to face with a guardian. This guardian was about Jayvin’s age. He was pale, probably from haven’t seeing the sun in years and he wore the typical garb of being a guardian.   
“I’m sorry, I’m looking for someone. Have you seen a young woman with brown hair at all?”  
“An initiate?”  
“Yes.”  
“Follow me.”  
As Jayvin was lead through another cavern, he started to her the echo of someone crying. Following the sound to the source, Jayvin saw Viony huddled in a corner. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and swollen.  
“I found her like this about an hour ago,” said the guardian. “I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn’t budge.”  
“I’ll take care of her, thank you,” Jayvin replied.  
Without another word, the guardian walked away.  
Jayvin approached Viony cautiously. He didn’t want to risk her running deeper into the caves. “Viony,” he said in a calming tone.  
Viony remained silent. She didn’t even look at Jayvin.   
Knelling down beside her, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Viony, talk to me.”  
Finally looking him in the eye, Viony broke down even harder. Jayvin took her in his arms, holder her close as he did whenever Audrid or Neema was upset.   
“It’s going to be okay,” he said.  
“No it’s not,” Viony said through a cracking voice. “She’s gonna die.”  
“Yes she will, but that’s part of life. And yes I know it hurts, but it is going to be alright.”  
Viony looked Jayvin in the eye. “How?”  
“By not wasting what time you have left with her.”  
“I wanna see her.”  
“I know, but first we’re getting out of here before we both suffer from dehydration.”  
Once they both got to their feet, Viony nearly collapsed. Before she could fall to the ground, Jayvin caught her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m dizzy.”  
She fully lost consciousness. Jayvin scooped her up into his arms and carried her out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I kinda lost interest in this story for a while, but I am determined to finish it someday.

Viony woke to water dropping onto her face. Opening her eyes she found herself outside lying on the ground. A loud crack scared her. Looking up to the sky, she saw dark colored clouds moving in, rain clouds. She was confused, both by waking up on the ground and by the rain. It didn’t rain this time of year.  
Standing, she took in her surroundings. She saw that she was in a cemetery. Was she dead? The last thing she remembered was darkness and then falling into someone’s arms. Not someone’s Jayvin’s.  
Hearing was sounded like voices she ran off towards them. She found about a dozen people forming a circle around a tombstone.  
“Excuse me!” she called. “What’s going on?”  
No one from the group responded to her. Thinking that they must have not heard her, she moved closer. As she did, the group disbursed and walked single-file passed her. Viony didn’t recognize any of them ‘til the last person.  
“Audrid?”  
Audrid just walked passed her, as if she hadn’t seen or heard Viony.  
Viony chased after her. “Audrid, what’s happened?”  
When Audrid once again didn’t respond to her, Viony wondered maybe she really was dead.  
Catching glimpse of the tombstone, she moved towards it. She had to know for sure. She knelt down to read the name, but it was covered by dirt and leaves. Brushing them aside, Viony froze. The name plate read Narissa Biddon.  
“No!” she exclaimed.  
“Yes,” said a voice Viony hadn’t heard in a long time.  
“Papa?” she said. It couldn’t be true, yet it was. Looking over her shoulder, Viony came face to face with her father.  
“See daughter, she what happens when one allows themselves to be joined? They get poisoned by the parasite.”  
“The symbiont had nothing to do with her illness,” Viony rebuttaled. “The symbiont, what happened to Saj?”  
Sejal Tiguel remained silent. He then turned and walked away.  
“Papa, wait!” she shouted as she went after him. “What happened to Saj?”  
Viony then found herself back inside the caves. She was surrounded by the many pools. Moving to the closest one, the water ripped and a slug-like creature emerged.  
“Saj,” Viony said with a smile as she knelt by the edge. “You’re alive. But why are you here?”  
“It’s waiting to be joined” said another familiar voice.  
“Jayvin?”  
Like before, Viony looked over her shoulder to see Jayvin standing in the entrance of the cavern. Running to him, she through her arms around him. Jayvin gently pushed her off, but he kept his hands on her arms.  
“What do you mean Saj is waiting to be joined? Narissa wanted me.”  
“That was before.”  
“Before? Before what?”  
“You’re out Viony. You’ve been dismissed.”  
Viony’s eyes widened. “What? No!”  
“I am sorry Viony.”  
Out of nowhere, two male Trill grabbed Viony by each arm and dragged her out of the cave.”  
“But Jayvin! Jayvin…”  
“Viony. Viony, wake up.” 

Opening her eyes, Viony was greeted by the sight of Audrid.  
“Oh Audrid.” Viony embraced the older Trill tightly and started to cry.  
“Shh,” Audrid soothed. “You’re alright.”  
“I’ve been dismissed.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’ve been dismissed from the Symbioses Commission,” Viony repeated at she broke the hug. “Jayvin told me.”  
“Viony, you were delirious from dehydration and were having a nightmare. You haven’t been dismissed.”  
Viony relaxed. It was all a dream, a horrible dream. “Where am I?  
“You’re in the medical wing of the Symbiosis Commission. Jayvin brought you here after you passed.”  
Viony looked around the room. “Where is Jayvin?”  
“He left to pick up our kids from school. That wasn’t smart Viony, the caves of Mak’lava can be dangerous.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry. I just,” Viony hung her head, no longer wanting to see the disappointment in her Supervisor’s eye. “I have no excuse. How long have I been here?”  
“A few hours, and they want you stay overnight.”  
Viony nodded. “Has there been any news on Narissa?”  
“Nothing has changed.”  
“I wanna see her, and don’t tell me no, Audrid. I need to see her.”  
“She’s still in a coma.”  
“I don’t care. Please, I have to see her. She…” Viony’s voice broke has tears threatened to return. “Beside you and Jayvin, she’s the only family I have.”  
Audrid sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” She wiped away a few tears. “Now no more crying, your body lost a lot of water.”  
“Audrid, will you stay with me for a while? I don’t want to be alone right now?”  
“Let me let call Jayvin. We normally make dinner together. I’ll be right back.”  
As Audrid met the door, Viony said. “I told Jayvin this once; I wish my parent’s where more like you two.”  
Audrid smiled as she looked over her shoulder. “You said it yourself Viony, we’re your family.”  
Viony smiled at that, making Audrid smile in return.  
“I’ll bring us something to eat on my way back.”  
“Can you also stop by my dorm and get my sketchpad?”  
“Sure.”  
Once Audrid had left, Viony laid back onto her pillow. She tried to remain still, but she was too agitated. Overnight she had to stay and she had nothing to calm her. Letting out a sigh, she allowed herself to reminisce over everything that had happened.  
Viony had no memory of going into the caves. Everything was a blank after Audrid told her about Narissa. Thinking about that made tears start to form, but she was tired of crying. Shaking away the memories, she tried focusing on something pleasant, something happier. Her thoughts drifted to the only other thing outside of drawing that brought her joy.  
“Jayvin,” she whispered under her breath.  
She had tried to control her feelings for him, but now he was all she could think about. Of the people she could have fallen in love with, it had to be with another woman’s husband.  
“I hope you’re hungry?”  
Viony jumped at the sound of her Audrid’s voice. She was holding a tray with a couple of plates that were covered. Under her arm was the sketchpad.  
“I’m sorry if I scared you.”  
“It’s okay.”  
Audrid put the tray down. “Here’s your sketchpad.”  
“Thanks.”  
The two women began eating, the meal consisting of a yellow-leaf salad and a purple lumpy stew. After a few bites, Audrid said, “wow, this is surprisingly good?”  
“Do you not like jambu stew?” asked Viony?  
“On the contrary, jambu stew is one of my favorites. I can’t remember the last time I ate replicated food. Jayvin and I always cook our meals.”  
“You two cook?” Viony asked her eyes wide with surprise. “I used to cook all the time at home. My specialty was snowberry pie.”  
“Snowberrys are poisonous.”  
“Not if you boil them in hot water for exactly twelve hours,” Viony explained. “My parents wanted us to be as isolated as possible so we didn’t risk meeting a joined Trill, so they utilized all the resources they good find.”  
“Like figuring out how to make poisonous food safe to eat?”  
“And other things. When I’m joined I’ll make a snowberry pie for you.”  
“Jayvin would enjoy that he has such a sweet tooth.”  
With the mention of Jayvin, Viony began to get agitated again.  
“Viony, are you okay?”  
“Audrid, how old were you when you had your first crush?”  
“I was about ten years old I think, why?”  
Viony blushed.  
“Viony, do you like someone?”  
“I think so, I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never had feelings like this before.”  
“Your mother never talked you about love, or about sex?”  
“She did. She said that love was sacred as was yourself and you should only have sex when your married and with a man. And if he is joined, don’t let him near you let alone touch you.”  
Audrid was appalled. She was getting tired of the close-minded views that her initiate’s family had. They were outdated and just flat out ignorant.  
“Listen to me Viony, there is nothing wrong with loving who you love. Yes there are some who choose to wait ‘til they are married to have sex, and that is okay too. It doesn’t make you less.”  
Viony just nodded followed by a large yawn. Audrid told her it was time to rest and that she would be back tomorrow.

It was very late when Audrid got home. Both Gran and Neema were already asleep and Jayvin was getting ready for bed.  
“Hey,” he said walking out of the bathroom. “How’s Viony?”  
“She’s going to be fine. The doctors want her to remain for the night.”  
Audrid stripped from her cloths and changed into her nightgown. “Viony and I had an interesting talk.”  
“Really?” Jayvin got into bed. “What about?”  
“Well, you, in a sense.” Audrid laid down next to him.  
“Me?”  
“I think she’s taken with you?”  
“What?” Jayvin said with a small laugh of disbelief. “She told you that?”  
“Well she didn’t come out and say it, but she did have a nightmare that involved you and she later asked me how old I was I had my first crush. It was easy to put two and two together.”  
“Viony has a crush on me.” Jayvin said that more as a statement. “Well, at least she has good taste.”  
Audrid playfully smacked Jayvin’s arm. “I swear you’re more of a kid than Gran is.”


End file.
